AkiBa's Date
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Persona 5 - Operation: AkiBa. Following the events from the truth or dare game, the group travel to an amusement park during their road trip and Akira and Futaba use this as an opportunity to go on thier first date together. Will it be achievement unlocked or so close and yet so far?


**What's up everyone, time for a sequel to my previous Persona 5 one shot and I advise you to read that one first before reading this one.** **So, I've heard of the name change for the MC, but for the sake of my previous story, I'm sticking with Akira since I like that name more, tbh. This one shot was also requested so to the person who suggested this, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

AkiBa's Date

The Phantom Thieves road trip was still continuing and a bit of time had passed since the gang did thier truth or dare game at the hotel they stayed at for that night. Akira, the silent yet determined leader was enjoying the trip more so, for he had now fallen for the girl that was under Sojiro's care, Futaba Sakura. Since thier dare in the closest where they had to kiss, the two had grown extremely fond of each other.

That was why when the sun began to set over the green pastures of the distant fields, the group were travelling to thier next destination. Futaba mentioned a large amusement park that was not far from where they are and the group agreed to go there, thanks to all the money they had got from their battles with the shadows. Well in a more accurate way, Akira was in charge of nearly all of the group's money with Makoto volunteering to check it over in case Ryuji tried to get a head start on his spending.

However, deep down, Futaba wanted to go there so she could have her date with the silent guy, it was only a matter of when they would have time away from the group.

"Everyone, look." Haru pointed. "I can see the coaster from here."

"All right, we're almost there." Ann added.

Akira smiled before glancing at Futaba who was sitting by him, his hand and fingers were interlocked with hers.

"Yo leader, hello?" Ryuji was trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" Akira looked forward.

"You're not planning to run off without us, I hope?"

"Why would we do that?" Futaba responded. "We're not kids."

"That's not what I mean." Ryuji sighed. "I mean yeah, you two are together and all, but you're gonna have fun with all of us first, riiiiight?"

"Says the one who suggested that we bring the two of them together." Yusuke said. "Perhaps you need a lesson in personal relationships."

"Uhh, I don't need to know about that. I know how it goes, guy meets girl, guy falls in love with girl, guy goes around her house and-"

"Ryuji!" Ann exclaimed.

He moaned. "Ugh, my bad..."

"Anyways, we're here now." Makoto said. "Just gotta park the van at the moment."

Driving the van past the big opened gates, she chose a slot to stop the van at the car park before coming to a halt.

"I better dive into Joker's bag, just to be sure." Morgana said before diving into the leader's bag on the van floor.

"Good idea, Mona-chan." Haru agreed.

All of them got out of the van before Makoto locked it. The gang walked over to the main entrance and suffice to say, being surprised was an understatement. This was much more than an amusement park, it even showed off more than the one that some of them went during their social studies trip.

"Woah! This is totally awesome!" Futaba exclaimed happily, holding Akira's hand.

"This place is even bigger than the one back in Shibuya." Ryuji said.

"Indeed, even the decorations here are much more presentable." Yusuke added. "It is a good thing that I packed my art collection for the trip."

"Who said we're having an art lesson here?" Ann asked.

"It was merely a joke."

"Dude..." Ryuji muttered. "...so then, leader, where shall we start?"

Akira pondered before heading over to the welcome map detailing the locations of the attractions around. "Maybe we can meet here, perhaps."

Morgana popped his head from out of Joker's bag. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"So that we don't get lost, we should go in pairs." Makoto suggested.

"Why do I have to be in a pair?" Ryuji asked. "Can't I just be wild for once?"

"That's what I'm worried about." Haru answered. "So how will we decide the pairs?"

"Well, since me and my key item are one, we're out of the question." Futaba said, hugging her man.

 _'I'm not an item.'_ Akira thought.

"Okay then, that leaves five." Makoto said. "Yusuke, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, it is always good to have company." He responded reasonably.

"In that case, I'll keep watch over Ryuji, just like old times." Ann added.

"You do know that I'm a year older than you, right?" Ryuji responded.

Ann glared at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Crap! Fine, fine, I'll go with you."

"That leaves only me." Haru said. "Does this mean I'm the odd one out?"

Akira shook his head and grabbing a few things from the backpack, he handed it over to Haru with Morgana inside.

"Oh, do you mean that I should pair up with Mona-chan?"

"Only if you want to." He answered.

She smiled. "Okay, are you alright with that?"

"Sure, I'll make sure we don't run into any trouble." Morgana answered.

"Not if you keep popping your head out of the bag." Ryuji remarked.

"I can still scratch your face, you know."

"Now, now, let's not get into a petty fight, we're not thieves anymore." Makoto intervened.

"Yeah, we know that."

"So, if we're all agreed, let's split into pairs and enjoy ourselves. We'll all meet at the dining benches near the cafe later."

"Got it, see ya lovebirds." Ryuji said before the group disbanded into pairs.

Akira sighed at his blonde haired friend's remark, before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"So, what do you think, Akira? Isn't this place amazing?" She asked hopefully.

This was the time when Akira allowed himself to be much less silent when it's just the two of them alone. "It is, although I would like to try the rides first."

"Okay, where shall we go first?"

"Let's go this way..." He pointed to one of the big coaster rides.

Futaba gulped slightly, but she had her man to receive courage from.

* * *

Futaba was shivering after getting off the ride. "Woah...that was so...thrilling!"

"I was worried for you at first." Akira replied. "But at least you have me."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm so happy to have you as my key item."

"Key item?"

She blushed. "I-I mean my boyfriend, yeah, that's it."

He smiled back. "That's better."

"Anyways, mind if I pick the next ride"

Akira nodded. "Sure, where to next?"

She pointed to one with a castle.

"A haunted house, are you sure?"

"I conquered my fears at the roller coaster. I need to keep this progression going, no stopping till I get the trophy."

Akira blinked. "We're not characters in a video game."

"Well, it's not like I want someone who's writing the story for us. What do you say, can you handle the haunted house too?"

He nodded.

"I was hoping you didn't go silent, but it's decided."

"Sorry, it's a bad habit."

Futaba grabbed his hand and walked over to the haunted house before entering together.

* * *

By the time the ride was over, Akira came out all silent with his glasses nearly falling off, he straightened it out with his free left hand, for his right arm had been gripped onto tightly by a shivering Futaba who kept her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his. Once they were away from the ride, she loosened her grip on him.

"S-sorry for screaming so much." She apologized quietly.

Akira put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed with a smile. "Going silent on me, again?"

"I can't help it." He answered. "You're beautiful to look at after all."

She looked away. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Hm, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. So where to now?"

"How about something less scary this time, like that ten pin bowling area there."

She nodded. "Okay, the balls might be heavy for me though."

"I'll help you." He patted her head and a slight giggle came from her.

And with that, the two of them went over to the bowling area. They weren't the only ones bowling, there were some others joining in, especially two guys who were really getting into the game. One of them scored a strike and posed like a show off and the other guy just lowered his head down and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Alpha male in the house!" The guy boasted.

"You shouldn't make a fool of yourself, cousin." The other guy replied. "People are watching."

"Hey, come on, people love me for the way I am, it's in the Bellic blood!"

He grabbed a bowling ball. "I think I have different Bellic blood from you, Roman." He rolled and scored a strike.

"Stop showing off, it's unbecoming."

Akira and Futaba couldn't help but wonder who those two were but then decided to ignore it and continue with bowling game.

Once the game was over, Akira scored 184 with three strikes and Futaba scored 105 with one strike to boot, they soon left the bowling area.

"Phew, I'm kinda tired." Futaba said. "Mind if I have a rest?"

"Yeah, let's head over to the dining area where everyone else will meet up." He replied, taking her hand.

The two of them walked over to the middle part of the amusement park and took a seat by the wooden tables and benches.

"I'm glad we're having our date, just as we promised." Akira said.

"Yeah, me too." She sighed. "Say, can I ask you something private?"

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Umm...am I...really beautiful?"

Akira took her hand on the table. "Everything about you is beautiful, it's a boyfriend's job to compliment his girl after all."

He suddenly made a move and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away. Futaba's face was red and her eyes opened wide, as if she had suddenly stopped responding and required a system restart. After a minute of stunned silence, Futaba blinked and showed a faint smile once more.

"That was...you caught me with my defenses down." She said.

"I wanted to make our date much more memorable." He replied, winking. "What do you think?"

She blushed. "Well, I think of it as mission accomplished."

"In that case, am I your trophy?" He kissed her hand.

She sighed happily. "You're more than my trophy, you're my boyfriend and my love."

Leaning in closer, he spoke. "Then from today forward, I love you, Futaba."

"I...I love you too, Akira." She then got up and sat next to him.

He moved his head forward with his arm around her shoulder and locked his lips with hers. Their kiss however was stopped when someone did a wolf whistle from afar, they looked ahead to see Ryuji who winked and most of the others were with him too. Although there was a bit of a mess on Akira's backpack with the faint smell of pancakes...

* * *

The group were able to find a high class motel after calling it a day at the amusement park and they had the money to afford three separate rooms. Ann, Makoto and Haru shared a room and Yusuke and Ryuji shared another room. Leaving Akira, Futaba and Morgana with one more, to which they all agreed to a degree. It was now the early evening and Akira was laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Akira?" Futaba said as she came over to him. "Umm...c-can I...share?"

He smiled and moved over so there was more space, even though their room had two beds. Futaba laid down and shifted over till she was on her side. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him. Akira looked at his girl and lightly kissed her cheek, Futaba responded by holding his face with her hands and kissed him back on the lips.

"So, we're a thing now, aren't we?" She asked.

"Yeah, we definitely are." He answered. "And I hope that never changes."

She nodded. "Me too...I feel more tired than usual."

"It's because of the amusement park we were at and I wouldn't mind going there again sometime."

"Yeah, but next time, just you and me, 'kay?"

He nodded back before grabbing the bed sheets that covered the two of them together. They were in their nightwear, so there was no worries. This was thier first date together, but it was considered a huge success and their relationship had got off to a great start. Like the trip that they and thier friends were on, they hoped this this relationship would be a journey that both of them would never want to end.

THE END

* * *

 **All finished and yeah, it was kinda short, but I tend to prefer quality over quantity a lot of the time. Also, how did you like the GTA IV cameo reference?**

 **Feel free to fave and follow me if you haven't done so and if you want to see more of my stories. :)**


End file.
